


Love That Lasts a Lifetime

by Swampofsaddness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swampofsaddness/pseuds/Swampofsaddness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley found the love of his life, but can love lasts forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love That Lasts a Lifetime

He knelt on the ground holding you his life flashing before his eyes of the all the great memories that you have shared. Meeting you for the first time, marrying you, having his children.  
“Please, (y/n) don’t leave me! I love you so much! Bloody hell!!” He held you tight to him. “Sam!!Dean!!”  
You raised a weak hand to his check. “It’s o.k. love. I love you so much. Please take care of the children.”  
“Sam!!..Dean!!..Please hold on (y/n) there coming, it will be alright.”  
Something had gone terribly wrong. You were hunting vampires who wanted your children. Normally you did not come along, but these asshole vampires got really close. Crowley could not keep you away. You were a human hunter, vampires, it’s like riding a bike. One of the vampires got a jump on you and you were stabbed in the stomach. Crowley had carried you outside and laid you to the ground.  
“Please (y/n), let me turn you. I can’t lose you!! Please!” Crowley was crying. Maybe if you held you tight you would not leave him.  
“No, love, you promised the day I met you. I will not turn into a demon”  
“You have to you’re dying.”  
“Then let me go..it’s my time. Raise Rowan to be a great man like you, and Evangeline to be smart like her mom. I love you.”  
She took one last breath and closed her eyes. He leaned down and softly kissed you.  
“No!! Please (y/n) come back.” His eyes turned red with anger.  
“Crowley?” Sam approached him slowly. Crowley rose to his feet. Walked over to Sam grabbing his shirt.  
“You can bring her back” He was in a panic. “You morons have come back from death more times than I can count.” He gripped him tighter. Dean put his hand on Crowley’s shoulder.  
“It’s over, she’s gone.”  
Crowley turned around and punched Dean in the face causing him to fall to the ground. “You get to live and she doesn’t!!”  
“I know it’s unfair, I would change places with her if I could.” Sam quietly said. Crowley was defeated. He walked towards you and lifted you from the ground. Disappearing into the night.

Crowley sat drunk in his chair. It hurt so much. That every demon in hell suffered. He tried everything to bring her back but if he had she wouldn’t be you anymore.  
“My love.” You said as you approached him.  
“You’re not real, I’m not in the mood to play games.” Her spirit approached him.  
“I know. I feel your sadness.”  
“You left me!!” He screamed.  
“I’m always here with you. I will always be. I know how much you miss me and I miss you so much. Please you promised you would take care of the kids and they need you my love.”  
Crowley cried and you wiped away the tears. “I love you” and with that you disappear.

It was the hardest thing that he had to do, but he continued on with his life. He was determined to be with her. The only way it would be is if he would turn human again. He gave up his throne and left hell with his children forever. He went to Sam and Dean and had them cast his demon side out and Fergus returned. When it was done he was human again. The weight of his sins weighed heavy on him. Although it would be impossible to be forgiven for his sins he still tried to live a good life.  
Crowley and his children moved to a farm and raised horses. He became a kind man helping others and leading a sin free life.  
On his death bed he hoped he could be with you again.  
He was in a white place empty.  
“Crowley.”  
“God?”  
“You have been forgiven.”  
Crowley appeared in a lovely garden. He recognized this place it was where he proposed to you. You approached him. Lovingly touching his cheek.  
“(Y/N) it’s so good to see you again.” His eyes watered.  
“Thank you for raising our children. I always felt your love for me.” She kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Sorry if it was a little bit sad but I hope you enjoyed it!!!!


End file.
